


The Right Distance

by athyra



Series: Aqours RPF drabble collection [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, FKT bond, School Idol Festival (SIF), Slice of Life, azalea friendship, cuddly Ainya, implied anshuka and kyanrika, just a writer's ramblings and speculations, mentions of brotp arrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: Just a relaxing day between two busy individuals. Suwawa and Arisha have mild conversations about their relationship and their fellow Aqours members, that's all.





	The Right Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This a FICTIONAL story about two actual people. Even though many things mentioned in this blip is taken from official content (livestreams, UraRajis, lives etc), this is still FICTIONAL, about how I imagine how Aqours seiyuus would act around one another off-camera. 
> 
> That said, this is just my rambling about my take on Suwawa and Arisha’s relationship. The more distant they are on-camera, the more convinced I am of their closeness off-camera okay!! 
> 
> This is also a gift for a special friend! :D Hope you enjoy it!

“Nanaka~”

Suwawa furrows her brows at the call but does not bother to acknowledge Arisha. She is way behind in the Osanpo Rally and she refuses to settle for anything below Tier2. That is unthinkable. That is blasphemous for her beloved μ's. She has a reputation to uphold after all as the esteemed Suwapro. She doesn’t care for what others thought of her skills though, it is just a matter of personal pride.

If this oversized lonely bunny would just stop trying to distract her.

“Na~na~ka…”

The lethargic and slightly nasal voice persists somewhere behind her. Suwawa purses her lips in slight annoyance. She finally got Otohime and a Score Boost so she shall not waste this opportunity. Time for her Smile Team to decimate all the other contenders and get the rank she deserves. Those who whaled for the same copies of URs with lv8 skills for each… tch, money ain’t everything, kiddos. She shall show them. Lady Luck is on her side, and by Lady Luck she means Aikyan who had used her magical hand to press on the scout button and gotten the beautiful BokuHika Umi UR for her with merely 5 lovecas.

Suwawa’s lips curves in amusement. Magical hand indeed. Rikyako is a very lucky gal.

“Ne, Nanaka…”

Now this large bunny has slumped on the sofa beside her and rests her head in her lap like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Any other person (namely, Rikyako) might swear and smack Arisha then and there, but the all-impenetrable-Suwaworld is still in effect.

The Great Osuwa continues to SIF like nothing is amiss.

“Nanaka, do you want to go to Sanrio Puroland together this weekend?”

That got her attention. Well, she had finished using up her LP for now and also has bazillion sugar cubes and all that anyway. Her expression remains unfazed and the excitement is filtered through her lips in a simple grunt of acknowledgement.

Used to her silent ways, Arisha smiles up at her languidly and eases the phone out of her hands. Suwawa, curious to see what the bunny is up to, allows the game to be closed and shifted to the home screen.

“Lemme put that in your calendar then… hmm you’re still using this picture?”

Suwawa shrugs. It is an older photo that the Third Years had taken prior to one of the earlier UraRaji episodes, one with her hugging Ainya and Arisha hugging her. Being sandwiched was pretty great and nothing beat cuddling someone as soft and smol like Ainya.

“We never shared the photo with the public had we?” Arisha chuckles, her eyes slightly glazed in nostalgia.

“Nope, and that’s staying that way.” Deciding she’s lost possession of her phone for long enough, she snatchs it out of Arisha’s hand and places it onto the coffee table.

“... Nanaka, did you do that on purpose?”

“What?”

“Leaning over and pressing your boobs right in my face.”

“Perv.” Suwawa doesn’t care. It’s not as if they hadn’t done anything intimate yet Arisha always tends to worry about the little things. “You’re the one who chose to lie there.”

“It’s comfy. And you weren’t paying attention to me.”

Suwawa raises an eyebrow, the silent ‘duh’ apparent.

“Is SIF more important than me?”

“Yes.” Immediate response.

“Ouch.” Arisha sounds like she had expected the answer though. “Not even going to placate me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Maybe.”

“Then maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

“Hnff,” Arisha purses her lips for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thoughts. “...do you think my butt is big?”

“That’s random.” Suwawa is used to the oversized bunny switching topics whenever there is a point she wants to get across. Alas, Osuwa pretends to be none the wiser and simply slips her hand beneath Arisha’s rear and pinches. “Yes, you have a huge butt.”

“Anchan’s is better than mine?”

“I don’t have enough data to make proper comparison. I only touched it that one time, the rest is all Shuka,” Suwawa squeezes Arisha’s buttocks one more time before flicking her forehead. “What’s the matter? You’re never this… miffed.”

Arisha makes some sound before turning and burrowing against Suwawa’s tummy.

Frowning, Suwawa tries to recall what happened earlier the day. She had her own Fuwasata show while Arisha was always busy with something or another. It is difficult for them to find time to meet up but whenever they do, they are never fixated on doing things together and are just content to be in each other’s company. Neither are physically clingy, at least not when it comes to expressing affections.

“Arisa…” She plays with Arisha’s hair, inwardly counting how many caresses it would take for the bunny to start talking. As expected, it doesn’t take long.

“I was chatting in a group chat earlier with Kanako and-”

“By group chat, you mean you butted in on a conversation between the First-Years right?”

“... yeah. Anyway, they were just chatting about how cute Anchan and Shuka are, especially the way Shuka rests her chin on Anchan’s shoulder. I agree, their height difference is perfect and they just fit, y’know? They’re both so naturally touchy with each other.”

“That’s them, we’re us,” Suwawa whimsically twirls a strand of Arisha’s hair. “You’re too big and I prefer resting my chin on someone smaller.”

“But…”

“Besides, you’re the one who’s careful about keeping distance in public,” Suwawa still recalls how shocked Arisha looked when she hugged her in the SIF Kanshasai Azalea’s segment. “Really, what brought this on?”

“Well yeah in public, but I’m just saying we can try to be more… open, when it’s just our group. Kanako knows, Rikyako knows… heck, I think everyone else except Anchan and Shuka knows.”

“Aina knows too?”

“She’s more observant than she lets on.”

“True, she always fawns over you, O Beautiful Woman.”

“Says the one who always cuddles her,” Arisha sighs in exasperation. “You do know I get jealous whenever you hug her, Shuka and AiAi right?”

“Is that so? But like I said, I like hugging small things. It’s very soothing. Heals my soul.”

“I’m not soul-healing?”

“Not one bit,” Suwawa peers at her with half-lidded eyes, smirking. “In fact, all your kaoges are detrimental and possibly traumatic.”

In response, Arisha does just that, and tries to make her expressions even more comical when Suwawa merely sighs at her, unfazed. Aina would’ve burst into laughter already but nope, this isn’t going to work on the great Osuwa. Nice try, Komiya, but not good enough.

“Kanako would’ve joined or made jokes… even Aikyan too. Heck, I’ll even welcome Rikyako’s jibes. You’re so unreactive sometimes.”

“Well, go hang out with them then,” Suwawa shrugs dismissively, trying not to let the minor jealousy seep through. She’s not a social person and mostly keeps to herself, and she does get along with the others whenever she feels like it. However, she rarely initiates anything unless she is about to hug someone, so sometimes she is just a wee teensy bit envious of how easily Arisha joins other people’s conversations.

Arisha blinks up at her, once, and again. The unusual silence makes Suwawa rather self-conscious so she coolly leans over the coffee table again to take a sip of her tea, ignoring the muffled sound against her chest.

“Erm, well, yes, I could call them and we can chat and all that but,” Arisha looks dazed, as if trying to absorb what just happened, of what she just heard and those soft mounds upon her face. “Remember that time after a GuuRinPa recording? Anchan invited me to go to the soup place with her and Aikyan, but instead I went to surprise you after your Fuwasata.”

“...right. It was so out of the way for you and soup sounded good,” Suwawa raises an eyebrow. “Why did you do that?”

Arisha chuckles. “Isn’t that obvious? I’d rather be with you. Same reason why I’d rather be here than anywhere else right now.”

“Hmm~ even though we’re not doing anything?”

“Yeah. Just hanging out like this, chatting, that’s enough for me,” she sends her beautiful-winning smile up at Suwawa, who admits that it did make her heart skip a beat. “While I do wish for you to be more reactive but that’s mostly me teasing. It won’t be you, it won’t be us, if we try to be like other people.”

“You say nice things once a while, Komiya Arisa,” Suwawa couldn’t help but smile at that. This is exactly why she feels most comfortable around this big bunny, for she never has to go out of her way to be energetic, to talk much or interact. She can just be herself, and Arisha is completely understanding of that. “Then, shall we just laze away the rest of the night? We’ve had busy schedules.”

“Well, Suwa Nanaka, I don’t mind being more active-?” Arisha sits up and traps Suwawa between her arms. The latter gazes back at her without batting an eye.

“Really?”

“Really.” All serious and intense. It seems like the harmless-looking bunny has turned on a switch and becomes the hungry wolf she really is.

Suwawa leans forward, pressing her forehead against Arisha’s. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

* * *

 

=========================

* * *

 

Takatsuki Kanako is a jack of all trades but even she is stumped at her current predicament.

They’re supposed to be going over the details and scheduling for the upcoming Fanmeets, yet the moment she arrived at the studio, she found herself dragged around by Nanaka and Arisa. Her subunit teammates adamantly placed her between them at all times, as if she was the Berlin Wall or something.

Exasperated, she looks over to the right to see Suwawa cuddling Aina in one arm and Shukashuu in the other. The two chibis seem sleepy this morning and are content to have the HugMaster Osuwa giving them the snuggles they need.

Kanako then glances over at the left, noting how the usual Arisa-Rikyako bickering is more heated than usual. Yikes, did Arisa just step on the landmine again? Kanako cringes as Rikyako’s eyes blaze up at the mention of burger meat. Yup, stay away from them, it’s too dangerous. Being in Hurricane Blossom’s taught her that while Rikyako is thoughtful and kind, she also has a flared temper when it comes certain taboo topics. Very scary.

“How do you survive in Guilty Kiss? Or better yet, how do you survive CYaRon?” She asks her two besties, who just stroll by with Anchan in tow.

Their ever-dependable but endearingly dense leader tilts her head at the question, while Furirin shrugs with the sympathetic, tired gaze of a veteran.

“You just have to get used to it. _Enjoy_!” Furirin strokes an imaginary beard like a wiseman and makes a Ganbaruby pose before ushering Anchan away to go retrieve Shuka.

What a useless friend. Fun, but useless. Tch.

Aikyan holds her arms akimbo at Kanako’s scowl. “Eh, I know how to handle Rikako and Ainya is Ainya. Guilty Kiss is always interesting~”

“Oh you’re M, we all know that,” Kanako rolls her eyes, recalling the countless times she’s witnessed Rikyako smacking the pup for insubordination.

“What did you just say!”

Tuning out her best friend now, Kanako returns her attention to Arisha and Suwawa, and the gaping physical distance between them. It takes great skills to understand and be the peacemaker of Azalea. It’s not all bad of course, being the one person that the two would confide in. That’s a special sort of privilege that only she gets to enjoy.

Perhaps that is why she, Takatsuki Kanako, is King.

 


End file.
